


By Halves

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Padma likes having someone who doesn't compare her to her twin sister.





	

~ By Halves ~

Sometimes Padma gets tired of being a twin, tired of being _one of the Patil twins,_ tired of being the trailing half of _Parvati and_ -

Ravenclaw Padma is quiet and bookish, and tired of being compared to her social-butterfly Gryffindor sister. Parvati cares more about gossip than grades, cares more about fashion than her own future. (The real, practical thing about the future, anyway - not the bogus "predictions" from Divination class.)

Padma is tired of being constantly compared to her sister, or worse, being mistaken for her in the halls despite the fact that Padma wears Ravenclaw colors and _everyone knows_ Parvati is a Gryffindor. But they see only face and not the person, and some days she finds herself being called by her sister's name more often than her own.

The one place that Padma feels like an individual, not a part of a set, not the _one-half of the twins,_ is Arithmancy class. Parvati is too bubble-brained to be interested in such a subject, and Padma is glad for that - that Professor Vector doesn't know her sister, will never compare her to Parvati.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a Padma/Vector pairing, but I ended up going on and on about Padma's half-a-twin complex for longer than I meant to, and the "pairing" is awkwardly tacked-on at the end... sigh.


End file.
